


you dreamt of us

by orphan_account



Series: under wraps [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, King Robb, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Resurrection, Robb Lives, Smut, but like slightly, dany sees jon and robb going at it, jon and robb were both resurrected, robb is slightly darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jon returns from serving as an envoy to bring Daenerys to the North to tie an alliance with Robb, he receives an agitated king in his chambers, yearning to be with Jon after being away from each other for so long. Jon reciprocates while Robb helps him to forget for a while, unbeknownst of curious eyes (well Jon is).





	you dreamt of us

“I’ve missed you.”

The voice came deep yet wavering, filled with a distinct longing that had been supressed by such an indefinite time away from one another. Jon knew to who it belonged to, knew that Robb had been watching his steps from a close range, ever since Jon had appeared at the gate with a beautiful silver haired woman at his side.

Jon craned his head from where he had sunken into the furs, “I know, your ravens raining messages on me have been the proof of that.” He stared at Robb’s silhouette, leaning with his shoulder against the doorframe nonchalantly, arms crossed in front of his puffed-out chest.

“She has been keeping you from me for so long, I was worried.” Robb huffed as a plank in the floorboard creaked underneath his weight when he stepped closer towards the bed where Jon was lying, not lifting a finger to face his king.

“She was not pleased, Robb, she expected a king, not the hand of said king who is also the bastard brother. She felt offended, she did not necessarily speak of it, but she was not subtle about showing it in her manners towards me.” Jon explained while staring at the ceiling, she had shown a little more of her jovial side towards him throughout all those weeks he resided there, being her captive to use the right terms. But there was this undertone of subjecting to her, one that Robb did not like when she weaved herself through the tangle of horses and her own men to face the king in the North with such lofty gaze and greeted him somewhat meagre.

“You did not have to go, I would’ve sent someone else, but you insisted.” Robb remarked as his auburn curls came into view when the bed dipped, the shimmer of his crown was evident among the mop of hair that hung over it.

“You would have insulted her even more by sending someone lower in name.” Jon let out a hitched breath when he felt cold fingertips brush over his exposed abdomen, leaving embers of warmth burning in his gut when he thought of the last time Robb had touched him. His heart was squeezing itself between ribs, feeling bounded, constricted and heavy in his chest.

Robb chortled, “Haven’t I already? What does it matter how she feels towards me? This is an alliance, they aren’t always made over friendships, or love for that matter.” Jon sighed when a pad of a thumb pressed against his hip, rubbing soothing circles, “she will fight with us against the army of the dead, and I will fight her war for the throne she desires.” He said before his hand gripped at the flesh over his ribs making Jon whimper.

“She’ll want,” Jon sighed, feeling Robb’s breath ghost over his face, giving his heart a modest jolt in his chest. Jon noticed the grin curling itself onto Robb’s face when he noticed what his touch caused, and he absolutely relished in it.

“What does she want?”

“She’ll want to rule over all the seven kingdoms, that includes the North. She won’t allow you to remain independent, she views this as our war, not hers. She merely helps a hand because we need her army, her dragons.” Robb wanted to clamp his teeth into the white expanse of his neck in a feral attempt to claim what is his, his lips aching to be latched onto Jon’s skin.

“And what do you think I should do? As my hand?” Robb knew that Jon would not have a proper answer on that question because he was torn in two, his mind clouded as he felt lips press down onto the column of his throat. He arched his neck; his hands found the furs around Robb’s neck and clutched his hands in them as if he would fade from view if he dared to let go.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, my king.” Robb’s teeth grazed at his skin, pinching it between teeth which made a groan elicit from Jon. His tongue lapping over the marred flesh before sliding upwards to suck a purple bruise underneath his jaw, leaving his mark on him in the form of a swelling imprint. His being had ached for it for months, and it became ferocious when he saw Daenerys lie a gloved hand onto Jon’s shoulder in familiarity that he could not bring himself to swallow down.

“You do know, sweetling, you know all too well.” Robb’s voice vibrated through his bones like steel coming down on iron, it left his blood quavering in his veins. He closed his eyes when he felt a tongue circling underneath his earlobe, teasing the lobe before his touch abandoned Jon completely whose hands tightened around the furs.

“Robb, _please_” his eyes fluttered open when his plea slipped from his lips, his fingers clawing at his cloak in need, his nails almost catching the expanse of skin on his neck.

Robb was able to part himself from the greedy hands that tried to rip his cloak to shreds, “you should give me a proper answer first, and then I will give you what you want.” He proposed with a wide grin spreading on his features when he saw Jon shifting, pulse thrumming against his fingers wildly.

“I don’t want to speak about it anymore, not for now at least.” Jon’s answer was exasperate, “I have sat there discussing matters such as these from dusk ‘til dawn with her, or either split my head almost in two of how my following answer shall be when she left to not bring shame upon you or give her wrong information.” He could feel his face glowing with warmth, it was clear to Robb that it had bothered him to be there alone with her; to be constantly besieged with questions he could not give a genuine answer on because he was not Robb, he was not king.

“Jon-“

He sat himself straight, wrists being released from his lover’s easing grip. “She wants you to bend the knee. She will not part from that thought. If you don’t, you will be a threat to her and once this is all over, she will-“ Jon’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes were not gentle nor held any desire they had burnt with before. They were blown wide; fear and uncertainty blazed in them like a raging wildfire; spreading over the entirety of his being.

“Jon you have stayed on that damned Wall for too long, it has frozen your mind.” Robb said while his finger tapped against his temple faintly, “Daenerys Targaryen is alone, with no allies but the North at this point. If she is wise, she will not risk making me her enemy when Cersei Lannister has already annihilated all of her other allies and is pounding on her door.” Jon inhaled, allowing it to seep through until he was almost drowning in it.

“She will _not_take this; she will not demand it from us. It is _ours_.” Robb said low in his throat, and Jon did not quite comprehend the meaning of his words, but they hung thick in the air which made Jon’s gut stir with a biting feeling.

A hand closed around the nape of his neck to pull him near, sending sparks down his spine at the mere touch of his brother, “ours.” He breathed, feeling the muscles in his jaw bunch when a fierceness sprung alive in him, one that he had felt many times over, one that had kept him standing at the battle of the bastards.

Robb watched how Jon’s eyes darkened with his teeth grazing over his plumb bottom lip, “we bled for what is rightfully ours, we survived, we _lived_. Are you willing to give that up?” Robb’s voice penetrated every thought of surrender ‘til it was ripped to pieces, and nothing of it remained. He gripped onto the furs around his neck once more, clutching it ‘til his knuckles turned as white as the plains of crisp snow that covered most of the North.

“I will do as my king commands, but I will not die for this cause,” Jon growled which made his older brother flash his teeth in what seemed as a grin that was near artificial, “nor will you.” He snarled before pushing Robb flat against the bed, he loomed over him with his knees spread on each side of his hips, caging him underneath him.

“We won’t.” Robb’s fingers slithered over his collarbone to knot in his curls while a genuine grin was displayed on his face that had caught a tinge of red across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

Jon trembled at those two words leaving his lips before his eyes blazed and his muscles tightened underneath his touch, he leaned down as Robb lifted his face as their lips brushed faintly against one another. Jon wanted to open his mouth, wanted to lock Robb in a promise that was difficult to keep in such precarious times.

_Promise me you’ll live, and Sansa, Arya and Bran._

Robb gazed into his eyes; they were calm which contrasted with the turmoil that coiled in Jon’s gut. His lips parted as it tore Robb’s gaze away from his, his eyes flickered to Jon’s pink bitten lips. He did not waver in pressing his lips onto Jon’s soft ones, it was tender and sweet at first, as Jon melted into him.

Robb felt Jon’s hand grasping at the sides of his neck, he knew that it wasn’t tenderness that he wanted when he felt his lips press with more urgency, not this time. He could almost taste the desperation on his own lips as his hands uncurled from his locks to fiddle at the collar of Jon’s doublet.

Jon’s nails skidded across his skin; nicking the flesh which made him groan low in his throat. Robb could feel his fingers nestle against his collar before his cloak unclasped and fell from his shoulders, spreading onto the bed. Jon’s hands presumed to assault his brown leathered doublet; his fingers tugged at the strings; it made the fabric constrict across his chest.

His lips parted in a gasp at a particular harsh tug as he felt fingers sliding across the back of his scalp, and an eager tongue slipped into the depths of his mouth, hungry, consuming, pressing himself into Robb’s warmth. Coiling heat unfurled in his belly before it spread like a wildfire to every nook of his body, he needed more, this wasn’t enough.

“Fuck me.” Jon panted out.

Robb’s chest heaved rapidly as he revealed his dilated pupils when his eyes fluttered open, “fuck me.” He repeated once more. A guttural groan left Robb’s lips before his torso lifted itself from the bed, his hands gripped at Jon’s hips as his mouth latched onto the base of his throat, harshly sucking the skin into his mouth making a whimper elicit from the other.

Deft fingers worked to untie his doublet completely before Jon yanked it down his shoulders, he hissed when teeth grazed over the sore spot that had been suckled on profusely. Robb retracted his lips from his skin to admire the deep purple mark adorning his throat, a pretty addition to the other one underneath his jaw.

Jon grew silent upon seeing Robb’s chest where scars were littered on his skin from battle, but one always made his heart lurch into his throat and his chest constrict, clamping his lungs into a suffocating clasp, there was an evident one that ran across his heart caused by a dagger. It held a slight colour of faded pink, still some tinges of a darker pink shone through.

His fingers skimmed across it, lingering when he felt the slight cleft against his fingertips before flattening his hand against it. He could feel Robb’s eyes burning on his face, but he could not part from staring at his hand shielding that awful scar that seemed to tug him back into the swirl of memories and emotions.

His eyes shifted to meet Robb’s who were gentle before his palm pressed against his cheek, and Jon did not keep himself from pressing his lips against it; cherishing his warmth and the soft thumping of his heart against his hand that was still sprawled over his chest.

“I’ve got you.” Robb muttered as his hands worked to get rid of Jon’s doublet as well, he slid it down his shoulders to see the muscles bulge at the contact. Robb had a glimpse of all the scars that littered Jon’s torso, lingering at one in particular, one that matched his own across his heart.

_They lived._

He could feel Jon unfold in his arms, his muscles slackened, and his lips found Robb’s once more. They undressed themselves faster, growing more desperate to be with each other, boots flew across the room and breeches were thrown over the small table that stood in the room.

They both ended up as bare as the day they were born, Jon was sprawled among the furs; lips red and swollen as his chest heaved fleetingly. He spread his legs a little wider, his cock stood rock hard, the tip of it was red and leaking small beads of precum. He could feel tingles swarming in his abdomen when he saw Robb exchange his crown for the vial of oil that he had kept harboured in his night stand.

It nearly slipped from his palm when he took a hold of it, glancing at Jon who stared at him with half lidded eyes. The sound of it being uncorked made Jon’s cock twitch in anticipation before his brother crawled on top of him.

His chest was flushed, it had been an empty canvas for Jon to grace with bites and marks that now was bestrewed with them. His fingers ran across his collarbone before being met with a soft pair of lips once more, his heart fluttered, and his hips bucked; smearing his precum on Robb’s thigh.

Jon slung his arms around Robb’s neck, nipping at his bottom lip before he felt a warm, wet hand close around the base of his cock. He breathed out against Robb’s lips who smirked before giving it a few firm tugs causing the body underneath him to squirm and arch off the bed.

He felt the vibration of Jon’s muffled moans against his lips before he pulled away with Jon’s lips chasing his. He was desperate to be touched, to be surrounded by only Robb, to _forget._Robb could almost taste it on his tongue with every kiss, and felt it prickle his skin with every touch he left.

It was still not enough.

Robb scrabbled to retrieve the vial; he coated his fingers in copious amounts of oil before circling the ring of muscles with his index finger which made Jon’s belly expand, sucking in a sharp breath. He pushed two fingers inside, hearing another gasp from Jon as he watched his fingers disappearing in an effortless slide ‘til the knuckle.

Jon felt so pliant on his fingers as he curled them into that spot that made the other moan low in his throat while gyrating his hips on them, his hipbones were visibly rotating through his skin. Robb could feel his heart bouncing in his throat when he saw Jon biting down on his lip while his movements grew bolder, he wanted to pounce on him and ravish him whole.

He leaned closer with his face before opening his fingers in Jon’s hole, making a whimper leave his throat while staring at Robb, “gods, you are going to drive me mad with those hips of yours.” He growled out before thrusting his fingers brusquely inside as it made a moan erupt from his throat.

His own cock throbbing with desire at each rotation of Jon’s hips and sounds that left his lips, it was left leaking without much attention to it before he rutted into the furs to find some friction.

Jon gripped at Robb’s bicep abruptly, “you know I can take more, Robb, get a move on with it already.” He grunted through clenched teeth. Robb’s lips curled into a grin; a third finger was probing at Jon’s hole who threw his head backwards in a silent cry as Robb’s lips pressed against the underside of his jaw, feeling his beard scruff against his while his tongue laved over the skin.

Jon felt a ripple shoot up his spine when Robb jabbed at that spot a few times over, fingers curling and spreading, making him breathless. He felt Jon’s velvety walls tighten around his digits before giving one sharp thrust into that spot once more and pulling them out of Jon which made the other choke down a mewl.

His hole clenched at the sudden emptiness as the sight went lost for Robb when Jon pushed himself to sit straight, grasping the vial of oil to coat his hand, he didn’t waste a single moment to wrap his fingers around Robb’s cock; it made his breath hitch in his throat while his abdomen tightened.

Noses brushed against one another when Jon leaned closer, they stared at each other without uttering a word, their breaths mingled for a few moments before Robb pressed his lips onto his; slow yet greedy. His oil slicked hand spread across Jon’s shoulder blade to keep him near and pressed against his chest.

Jon’s fingers slid down Robb’s shaft before thumbing at the slit to bring his clutched palm back down. Nails dug into his skin as Robb breathed hard against his lips, it caused Jon to give his dick a few lazy flicks once more until he was oiled up completely.

Robb helped Jon to lie in a comfortable position on his side before he slid behind him, circling his arm around his torso, slotting his front against his spine as Jon felt the head of his cock press against his butt cheek, “fucking finally.” He groaned, his ears picking up the soft chuckle that the other let out, his breath fanning through his curls.

The Stark reciprocated that feeling wholeheartedly, his body had yearned for Jon, it always yearned to hold him, to have him close, or to be buried deep inside of him.

“Spread your legs a little bit more for me, love.” Robb whispered as he complied easily, clearly not wanting any delay anymore.

Jon inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of Robb’s cock breaching his hole steadily, his hands clawed at the furs but the arm that was draped over his torso kept him in his rightful place. He planted his lips against Jon’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out when he felt how hot and wet his insides were, deliberately pulling him in further until he was fully seated.

His blood solidified and his skin felt near bursting apart when he felt Jon clenching desperately around his girth while he whimpered into the furs. Robb gripped his hip as leverage before pulling his cock out ‘til the tip remained to thrust in one sweeping movement back inside, punching the air out of Jon’s lungs.

“No one is going to tear us apart, Jon, I won’t allow it.” Robb hoarsely growled repeating his previous motion as Jon choked on a moan, “I’ve killed for you, and for our family before, I would do it again.”

Jon could feel a chill run down his spine before his body jolted with another thrust from Robb’s hips. He was falling apart underneath Robb’s touch like a rose losing its petals, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t care, not when it felt this good. In the end when all was said and done Robb was there to catch every piece of him to eventually put him back together into the man he was and must be.

But now he allowed to completely let go, grinding his hips backwards to meet with Robb’s thrusts as he felt his cock brush against that spot that made stars appear at the edges of his sight.

He closed his eyes to lean the back of his head against Robb’s shoulder who took it as an invite to suck another mark into the junction of his neck and shoulder only to see a sliver of white peek through the door that was still ajar, Robb only knew one person who wore such remarkable colours in the North.

His eyes adverted to Jon, he pretended he didn’t see but he relished in it, nevertheless. He noticed her shuffling about in the corner of his eyes, her silver white hair cascaded down her dress. Robb bucked his hips forward with a groan as Jon’s mouth opened in a drawled-out moan, “do I feel good inside of you?”

“So good.” Jon gasped, his fingernails skidding along the arm that restricted his torso.

Daenerys her eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, she had wanted to speak to Jon, nothing particular on her mind. But it seemed that his older trueborn brother had been before her. She knew that he bore no love for her, not even a spark of admiration was evident on his face as he had stared at her with cold crystal eyes boring into hers, yet his voice sounded calm and soothing upon greeting her.

His face had broken into a smile when his eyes adverted from her to his bastard brother, a warm glow seemed to drape over him when Jon anxiously shuffled into his embrace. To her it had seemed an innocent brotherly love, Robb being relieved to see his brother alive and well, but apparently it had deeper roots than anyone had expected.

She watched how Robb plowed into Jon; each thrust more brutal than the one before. It was obscene, it was wrong, yet she could not advert her eyes from it. She knew she had no business in staring at them in this intimate position, none at all, yet she kept lingering there for a few moments more.

Robb felt Jon tightening around him as his own thrusts remained steady yet there was a slight quiver because of his own release welling in his loins. Jon’s hand found its way to his own cock, it was heavy in his palm as he tightened his fist around it to relieve himself.

It took him a few tugs, his walls completely tightened around Robb, as Jon near shouted Robb’s name before white spurts squirted across the furs with mewls leaving his lips.

Robb slammed his cock inside a couple of times over, a loud moan erupted from his throat resounding into Jon’s ears. His cock pulsed before his own semen filled Jon, his fingers clasped at his hips ‘til he was certain that his fingers turned blue.

Jon was letting out hushed mewls and gasps, tremors ran through his body before he felt soft lips pressing onto his cheek in a tender manner, “I love you.” Robb said through a breathy whisper as it made Jon turn his head to face him.

His hand coming up to caress his jaw, “I love you too.” He murmured, staring into his eyes before their moist and swollen lips collided in a sweet kiss, meant to bring their ardour to a rest with it.

They pulled away from each other as Robb slipped from Jon to retrieve a bowl of tepid water to clean them both up, meanwhile he noticed that Daenerys had gone. With a satisfied grin on his lips, he gingerly pushed the door shut without sparking Jon’s attention to it.

After they both were cleaned, they huddled together underneath the furs while Robb peppered Jon’s knuckles with tiny, wet kisses. His gaze held only adoration for Robb, there was no hint of fear or grief anymore, and he wallowed in those moments while they lasted.

Jon nuzzled his face into the crook of Robb’s neck, breathing in his musk before his hand came up to nestle in the plucks of hair on his chest. His eyes closed as his breathing slowed, he was utterly exhausted.

Robb allowed him to doze off, not opening his mouth to discuss matters that were meant for tomorrow, not wanting that spell they had upon them to break apart. His eyes fell upon Jon’s peaceful features, not a muscle twitched in his face. He planted a kiss in his hairline, his lips lingered there as he closed his eyes, he could hear the soft thumping of his own heart in his eardrums.

_You belong with me._

**Author's Note:**

> this took me an effort, and I am quite satisfied with it!
> 
> i made this in a mini series, where I will pluck a few scenes (mostly season 7-8) from the show. It won't be that long of a series tho and it will tie together to one another so.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
